Jeanine Matthews Daughter
by TheEruditeWillPrevail
Summary: AU everyone alive no one is dead, No war, all your favorite and hated characters are alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Jeanine Matthews Daughter**

**TheEruditeWillPrevail**

**A/n No war, Jeanine has a daughter pretty much it. AU Everyone alive**

Jeanine

I look down at the blonde bundle in my arms I feel my icy heart melt as I watch her sleep. I turn and look at her father who is my co-Leader of Erudite, Andrew Summers, he had exactly the traits i wanted in my child, blonde hair, blue eyes, intelligent and tall. He is quite handsome and has a nice build to him, it must be his dauntless traits. I look into his dark blue eyes and smile. _I must have fallen in love with him along the way._ He leans into kiss me and normally i would pull back but i let him in and after a while I pull away and hand him the small infant.

"Jeanine she looks just like you." he says and i look at her and notice her eyes look like andrews as they open.

"She has your eyes Andy." we look at one another and look back down at the girl. "we should name her"

"what should it be, it has to be something strong, something that shows how intelligent she is and who her parents are." i stroke her hair back a little and smile.

"Talia, Natalia Matthews-Summers." Andrew looks at me and smiles.

"Perfect just like her mother."

"And like her father."

* * *

**A/n Please do not be mean i'm still learning all this fanfiction stuff :) I hope it's good and that i can continue it. Please review please please please :D you will get virtual cookies?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeanine Matthews Daughter**

**TheEruditeWillPrevail**

**A/n Not my idea my friend EruditeForLife said i could use it please read her story it is way better than mine. On to the story**

* * *

**1 year later**

Jeanine

I hold Natalia in my arms as i rock her going to my chair in my office. She just fell asleep and i can finally get some work done. Andrew comes in and takes her from my arms and kisses my cheek.

"Sorry love the Choosing cermony details needed fixing from last years, want me to take her home or just work along with her." I rub my head and sigh.

"just stay at work you two are the only thing keeping me sane even if one of you is the reason for my headache." andrew laughs

"Hey she resents that" I look at my little girl, _the day before the choosing ceremony and you choose today to be a handful_, i shake my head and open my lap top and a picture of Natalia pops up and makes me smile.

"Even at work I can't escape her beautiful face, Andrew be a dear and set her down in the bassinet over there" I point to a corner of the office that has toys and baby materials spread out. He did so and returned to me and kissed my cheek.

"So what's this new serum you told me so litle about?" he picks me up and sits down and puts me in his lap.

"Well it's a serum that has been reformulated, it's the one for the fear landscape in dauntless. We are also working to improve the truth serum and the happy serum for candor and Amity."

"Sounds like you will be busy for a while?" he takes my hands and holds them as i turn to look at him and our mouthes meet only to be broken by little laugh coming from my daughters bassinet.

"Talia baby you should be sleeping it's nap time." I stand up and walk over and look down into those blue grey eyes.

"You get this from daddy don't you?' she laughs again and i pick her up.

"My baby"

* * *

**A/n Sorry it's short :( if you could please review to tell me how it is...you will get points? Ya points :) who ever gets to 500 first wins.**

**50-regular review**

**100-long review**

**25-Favorite/follow (me or the story)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jeanine Matthews Daughter**

**TheEruditeWillPrevail**

**A/n So next chapter YAY uhm points will be announced next chapter**

**50-review (100-for long detailed ones (doesn't even need to be about story, make me laugh you get extra)**

**25-follow/favorite**

* * *

Three years

"You are my sunshine, My only sunshine" I begin to sing as i tuck Natalia into bed.

"You make me happy when skies are grey" Andrew continues

"Oh darling you don't know how much i love you" I sing

"You chase all the grey skies away." we finish kissing her cheek and tucking her in tighter.

"Sleep well my angel tomorrow me and you can scare the initiates tomorrow." I say laughing and she smiled

"Mommy when i'm an initiates will you be mean to me?" she says with a yawn

"No, but the others i can't be so sure of love." I kiss her head one last time and flip her nightlight on and take Andrews hand going out of the room and closing the door.

"So you take the office work and I'll meet with the initiates first and give them a run down on what's ahead for them. At least Candor is doing the choosing ceremony this year." he kisses my cheek.

"Yes we did ours three years ago then in two years it's our turn again now lets sleep. Early to bed early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise." I hit his shoulder.

"You're so corny" he laughs picking me up and kissing my cheek.

"Come momma bed time and you have to practice your tough face tomorrow morning before the ceremony is over." I give him a smirk.

"Please I have that down still." I give him the meanest look i could muster under the circumstances and he laughs dropping me on the bed and gets under the covers with me.

"Goodnight Jeanine"

"Goodnight Andrew" We kiss and I reach to shut the light off and we move close together and fall asleep.

* * *

**A/n Ya i know really short i'm sorry :( i suck at this but please review please...please Points?**

**(::) cookie?**


End file.
